The prior art has put forth several designs for mountable assemblies for holding items. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,421 to Anne Vandette Reynolds and Liliane Vandette describes an assembly for holding a portable hair dryer which has a handle and a nozzle. The assembly comprises a cradle having upper and lower portions to respectively support the nozzle and handle, a mounting arrangement for securing the assembly to a substrate such as a wall or table and a connecting assembly which permits movement of the cradle in different directions. The assembly permits hands free use of a portable hand held hair dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,313 to Carl Gettleman describes a hands free portable hair dryer holder to hold a portable hair dryer while in use, allowing a person to use their two free hands on the hair. A mechanism is built within the holder which automatically swings a hair dryer up and down while in use so as to prevent excessive heat at one spot on the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,034 to Leonard A. Wilkinson describes a mechanical linkage and compound brake that comprise a linkage system for supporting such devices as lamps, head rests and mirrors. The supported device is adjustable or maneuverable into a desired position by one hand of the operator which simultaneously releases the compound braking mechanism permitting such adjustment.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.